Demonspawn
by Katlyn
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione were related? then who are their real parents?
1. Default Chapter

"You must become friends with Harry and Hermione." Said Lucius to his son, out of the blue. Draco looked up from the book he had been reading.  
  
"What!" he exclaimed, "friends with the Golden Boy? The one who destroyed our master? You want me to be friends with him?  
  
"Yes," replied the elder Malfoy, ignoring his son's perfect impression of a fish, "and I know the perfect way."  
  
"May I ask why?" said Draco, after mastering his emotion.  
  
"They are the children of one of my dearest friends." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Draco mulled this over for some time, either his father was being sarcastic, which he highly doubted, he had seemed too distracted to pay attention to what he was saying, or James Potter was not Harry's real father.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Harry had changed over the summer, he had grown taller, but was still lanky, his hair had grown longer, it reached past his ears now and had smoothed out considerably and his face was thinner and more defined. He had gotten rid of his glasses now, using a potion to correct his vision, and his looks had benefited from it.  
  
He waved at Ron when he reached the platform, seeing his friend chatting up a Ravenclaw girl from their sixth year. Harry shook his head and looked down to hide his smile; who would have thought that Ron Weasly would have been chatting up girls, he still remembered their fourth year ball, when Ron was scared to talk to a girl.  
  
He got on the train, trying to find a berth that he could save for his friends, and was surprised when he found Hermione already there. She had changed over the summer too, she looked more grown up than ever, her hair was longer and darker, and was bound back in a plait. "Hey 'Mione, what are you doing her so early?"  
  
"My parents had to visit someone over the other side of London, so they dropped me off early to get a head start. How were your hol's? the Dursley's any better?"  
  
"Actually, they're not so bad anymore, it might have something to do with the fact that I turned Dudley into a mouse for a couple of days, they were extremely courteous after that, always giving me the best food, and letting me choose what to watch on the telly." He laughed at the look on Hermione's face, "don't worry, he was perfectly alright, actually it did him good, he lost some of his fat, he's too scared to eat too much in case I get angry. It's hilarious but, sometimes if he doesn't see you looking, he twitches his nose and looks for his tail. Hermione, what? It was an accident, it took me almost two days to figure out how I'd done it and change him back." Hermione stared at him warningly, Harry knew he was going to get a lecture later. But just then, Ron came in and stopped dead in the doorway as two pale faces with black hair looked back at him.  
  
"Merlin, did you two know you looked like brother and sister?" As the pair looked at each other with wide eyes, Ron shook his head, "Anyway, guess what I just heard," without waiting for a reply, he went on, "Malfoy's been kicked out of home." He waited for their appropriate responses, and finished, "Apparently he refused to have the dark mark, his dad was furious and said that 'No son of mine'" Ron was cut off by a new voice from the doorway.  
  
'"No son of mine will refuse me in this way, therefore I have no son.' Yes, that's what he said." All three looked at the speaker, there stood a very tired looking Draco. "Do you mind if I sit here? I'm not welcome anywhere else, they either want to gawk at me or kill me."  
  
"Sure" answered Harry, not responding to the glare Ron sent his way, he could smooth things over later. "So who are you staying with?" he asked of the now sitting Draco.  
  
"I was going to stay with Snape, but he's supposedly you know who's loyal follower, so he can't be the one. At the moment I'm staying at an orphanage for non-muggles. Hey Harry, I'm just like you, no parents because of Voldemort." With that, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the window. Not long later, faint snores were heard coming from the pale form.  
  
Harry looked at Draco again and spoke to Ron, "He's been through enough, I think I know how he feels." Ron was silent, but the look on his face said that he understood.  
  
It was not long until they reached the station and were escorted into the waiting carriages, Harry managed to get one with Neville, Seamus and Hermione. Neville and Seamus were whispering together, shooting glances at the other pair. Seamus was the first to speak up, in his thick Irish brogue. "Hey did you two know you look like twins? Cos it's really obvious, what sort of spell did you use?" he asked interestedly.  
  
"No spell," replied Harry at the same time as Hermione said, "just some charm, you know, I found it over the hol's." Harry shot a worried glance at her, and she leaned over and whispered, "If we look so much alike, then hadn't we better find out why first, and you don't want more gossip do you?" Harry acquiesced, and pointed out the first glimpse of Hogwarts to the other occupants of the carriage. They reached it soon enough, but as they were ascending the steps to the great hall, Professor McGonogall motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow her. Looking at each other, they obeyed her, wondering if this had anything to do with the way they looked.  
  
As it turned out, it was. They were led to Professor Dumbledore's office and sat quietly waiting for him to arrive. Once he did, they became concerned with the look of worry that was etched into his face. "Harry, Hermione, welcome back for your sixth year is it?" they nodded dumbly. "Well, now that you are both seventeen, I have some news about you both that may change your lives forever." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "you are twins, you were taken away from your real parents at birth and placed in other's care. Harry, you were sent to live with the Potter's, and Hermione, you were placed in the care of a muggle family with wizarding sympathies. This news is very shocking, I know, but there is something else, concerning your true parents." He seemed unwilling to speak further, and Harry had to prod him into revealing the truth, "well, this will be extremely hard for you to bear, but you are the children of Voldemort." He waited for their reactions, and was surprised when he heard them both laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha, oh gods, you almost had us there." Cried Harry, tears leaking from his eyes. It was only when Dumbledore didn't join in the joke that the information he had just given them began to sink in. "Oh Merlin, you're serious, aren't you?" Harry choked out.  
  
"Now, now, that doesn't affect who you are in any way." Responded Dumbledore quickly, trying to salvage the situation. "But you needed to be aware, as he has begun looking for you again. He will of course want you to join his side, you are his heirs, he will do anything to get you back, you were kidnapped all those years ago, by Snape and Sirius. Voldemort of course does not suspect Snape, and we hope to keep it that way, but now, with the two of you looking more like Tom Riddle each day, word will soon spread that a boy and a girl looking very much alike but not related are about to graduate from Hogwarts. We believe that he may already know who and where you are and is only waiting for the right moment." At that moment, a pounding came on the door.  
  
"Albus, let me in, I have some important news." Came Snape's voice from the other side. The door swung open and he stepped inside, but took a step back when he saw the two very similar faces turned towards him. "Merlin" he breathed quietly, "you really do look like him."  
  
They were interrupted at that moment by a tearing noise, and both Harry and Hermione fell to the ground in pain, Harry clutching his scar. Darkness swirled around and loose objects flew with the dark wind around and around the room, circling in and in until, in a blinding flash of light, a man appeared. He was long and lithe, hunching over at the shoulders, with shoulder length black hair that hid his face.  
  
The lights and sounds disappeared, leaving the man standing there. Harry helped Hermione stand up and they slowly made their way over to the man. Their eyes were glazed and they walked as if asleep. The other occupants of the room were unconscious, all slumped back in their chairs except for Snape, who was frozen in place, staring directly ahead, mouth open to utter some words that were too late. Voldemort beckoned to his children, they came, arms open, and the three of them shared their first hug.  
  
"It has been too long you have been hidden from me, my children, and for that they will pay." Those were the last words uttered in the room before the black wind came again and swept them off to an unknown destination. 


	2. eeek!

Hey guys!!! I know, I know, you all want to kill me for taking so long. Well I hope you want to kill me, cos that means you care and want to read my story!!  
  
Snape was the first to awaken, "Anyway, it seems as if Voldemort has found out who they are and is coming." his voice trailed off as his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. With unusual haste, he ran to Dumbledore's side to check if the principal was coming around. No sooner was he at the old man's side that he started stirring, along with Professor McGonogall. They both rid themselves of their daze soon enough when Snape noticed the message burnt into the carpet in the middle of the room. It was in a spidery style that seemed to try and hide whenever it was stared too hard at. The words were simple, "The Riddle Name lives on". Professor McGonogall drew in a sharp breath and looked as though she was going to faint. Snape felt vaguely sorry for her, Gryffindor's two best students had disappeared. Slytherin was bound to win the house cup this year.  
  
Hermione came around first, rubbing at the sore spot on her head. It took a moment or two to realise that she didn't know where she was, then she noticed Harry lying next to her on a huge bed. "Harry, wake up," she whispered urgently, trying to shake him awake, but he was having none of it. She barely dodged the arm swung around to brush the annoyance away, and shook him even harder. "Harry, you have to wake up, now." She insisted. He tried to brush her away again, but eventually came to.  
  
"Hmn?" he asked, "why did you wake me up for 'Mione, and what are you doing in the boys dorm anyway?" his had reached out blindly for his glasses, until he couldn't find them, then he opened his eyes. "What the..." his voice trailed off, "Mione, I can see, and we're not in the boys dorm, I don't even think that we're at Hogwarts, so where are we?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I'm not sure." She answered timidly, "I can't remember anything except for Dumbledore wanting to see us." Her forehead creased as she tried to remember more, but couldn't.  
  
Harry on the other hand, remembered it clearly. "I remember," he exclaimed excitedly, then his expression grew troubled, "No it must have been a bad dream." Hermione prodded him to tell more, "Well, Dumbledore told us that we were twins, I remember that clearly, but then, see it must have been a dream, because he told us that Voldemort was our father." He finished calmly, "see, it couldn't have been real.  
  
But Hermione's brow was furrowed in thought, "But what if it was true?" she asked, "It would explain why we don't know where we are. Don't you see."  
  
Hermione was cut off by the door opening. In strode a tall dark haired man. "Good, you are awake, I was afraid you might sleep for a week."  
  
"What day is it?" asked Hermione quickly.  
  
"Thursday I believe." Replied the stranger.  
  
"And where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
The man replied with nary a blink "why, you're at home of course."  
  
Hermione and Harry shared a worried glance. Hermione decided to ask one more question. "So who are you?"  
  
The man let out a low laugh, "I'm your father, Tom." Hermione wished at that moment that she was one of those girls who fainted at the merest hint of a mouse. But alas and alack, she wasn't. Her hand grabbed at Harry's shoulder for support as she rocked back on the bed. Harry caught her with his spare hand as his right one searched for his wand. "Your wand is in a safe place son, I would not have taken it from you, but I was rather nervous of your reactions. You might try to hex me or something."  
  
"You're damn right I would." Harry growled, "I'd curse you to the deepest pits of hell, I beat you once, I could beat you again, I know it." Hermione could feel the tension in his body and could hear the grinding of his teeth as he said the words. "If I had my wand here, I'd risk Azkaban to curse you with all the unforgivables to make sure you were under the earth where you belong."  
  
Tom Riddle sighed, his own flesh and blood, he would get Dumbledore for this.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hogwarts. "Where the hell are they?" stormed Ron as he paced the Gryffindor common room for the hundredth time. "I mean, they go to Dumbledore's office and don't come out again, what is the old fool up to in there?"  
  
Seamus looked at Dean and they both emitted long suffering sighs, "Ron, will you sit down, you're wearing a hole in the carpet, and I don't think McGonogall will get us another one, not after Fred and George destroying that good one last year."  
  
"Yeah, remember how they were saying, 'it wasn't us, honest Professor, it was the wind, it must have blown through an open window and knocked a coal out of the fire into those little pots on the table, that was how they exploded, honest!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think she really believed them though, after all, they were the ones who welded the windows closed to watch Percy try and open them, God they were hilarious."  
  
"Can you two shut up," yelled Ron, he looked at them in disgust, "now I know why I hung out with Harry and Herm, there was no one else decent to talk to!"  
  
"Hey, that hurts you know Ron, that hurts real bad" called out Seamus as Ron stormed through the door. Then he and Dean burst into laughter. It was so much fun annoying Ron, and so easy too.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat next to each other as Tom held up his wand and pointed it at them. "Reversicula" he muttered, and the newly found brother and sister felt a cold wave wash over them. "There, now you are back to your original selves. Feel free to make yourselves at home, you may explore this whole place top to bottom, there are wards to make sure you don't escape."  
  
The two looked at each other, they had to find a way out of here, they had to get back to Hogwarts. "But sir," Hermione started.  
  
"Call me Father, I insist" said the man smoothly.  
  
"Okay, father then, you don't want our education stunted do you? After all, we can't truly be your heirs if we're high school dropouts can we?"  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at his daughter with newly widened eyes, "so you are clever, I like that, it will serve you well in the future. Very well, I will let you return to Hogwarts, since you both want it so much. But I will make you sign an agreement first." He pulled out his wand and waved it at the desk. On it appeared two sheets of paper, and on them was written in green ink,  
  
"I Hermione/Harry Riddle do solemnly swear that I shall not try to escape from my natural father and to return to him once my final year of schooling at Hogwarts is completed."  
  
There was a space at the bottom for their signatures. As they both signed, for both were desperate to return to Hogwarts, they felt another cold wave overtake them.  
  
Tom Riddle looked pleased, "there, that was a magical agreement that you cannot escape from. You are bound to me and you will come back to me, not like the last time we parted. Now go my children, learn as much as you can, for there is a place awaiting you here when you return."  
  
And with that, Harry and Hermione found themselves being lifted up, and then everything went black.  
  
Again. 


End file.
